


Learning

by TwurtleEggy



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Shadow Kirby is an absolute friend no you can't change my mind, Teaching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwurtleEggy/pseuds/TwurtleEggy
Summary: Shadow Kirby gives Kirby a musical lesson in Bell!
Kudos: 7





	Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Kirby gives Kirby a musical lesson in Bell!

Bell chimes sang across Honey Hill, a whimsical melody to match the cheer that Dreamland brought to all its residents. Upon one of the many hills that the region had been named after, the sources of the ringing stood: Kirby and Shadow Kirby, both with the Bell ability equipped.

"I think we have tempo down well," Shadow Kirby commented, "I think we can move on to translating that tempo into attacks now."

"But don't you want to be unpredictable?" Kirby asked.

Shadow Kirby shook their head. "Not with Bell. You need to keep tempo and stay steady, or you'll give yourself a massive headache. Not a mistake you make twice..."

Kirby winced in pity. "So does that mean I need to learn a bunch of songs to be able to get better at using Bell?"

"No, you don't," the Shadow responded, "you just need to stay... consistent, I guess it would be called. Try to have each attack be evenly spaced apart from each other. Pretend like you're making a song of your own as you go!"

Kirby tilted his head curiously, then shrugged and decided to give it a go. Just gotta keep a rhythm.

One, two, one, two, he counted in his head with each swing at the air, the second one of each set being stronger than the first. "That's good!" Shadow Kirby said, "try to add in a second swing every other set." Kirby nodded, one, two, one two three, one, two, one two three. "You're doing great!" the shadowy version of himself cheered, "keep it up!"

Kirby smiled, and started to mix up his swings further. Trying different, more complex rhythms as the sun rose and set through the sky.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today," Shadow Kirby said, the golden glow of the setting sun casting dozens of different hues upon Dreamland. "How about we meet back up tomorrow to continue?"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Kirby said. The two parted ways, hopping on to warp stars, and heading back to their homes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm  
> I kinda wanted this to be longer  
> but I've also been procrastinating on it for an entire month h-  
> I hope it was good regardless! Here's to hoping it won't take me an entire month to write the next chapter!  
> Also this is 20 characters short of 2000 characters long and I am s u f f e r i n g over it


End file.
